Mi antiguo hogar
by ChenchoXDBernna
Summary: Abandonaron la aldea sin mirar atrás, ahora tienen que volver para afrontar los problemas que dejaron sus acciones
1. De vuelta a la aldea

_Hola! Soy el cencho y este va a ser mi primer fic en Fanfiction, no va a ser muy largo…mmm… si al caso unos 2 o exagerados 4 capítulos, en fin no los molesto mas y los dejo con la historia_

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si asi fuera em… ps… quien sabe pero todos ponen eso XD_

_..._

_..._

Dos siluetas se encontraban saltando de rama en rama a toda prisa, debía de ser como medio día puesto que el sol estaba en su punto máximo haciendo que nuestros ninjas se cansaran mas rápido, pero aun así no parecían tener intenciones de detenerse al menos no por ahora

-Hay que apurarnos Hinata-chan no se si lleguemos a tiempo-

-Nunca te había visto tan ansioso por volver a Konoha - respondió la ojiperla

-Sabes que hoy es el nombramiento del 6º hokage y como se tomo la molestia de invitarnos lo mínimo que podemos hacer es llegar temprano-

-No olvides que también se va a casar con Ino- menciono Hinata con una gran sonrisa- aunque eso sea dentro de tres días-

El solo sonrió- jamás imagine que ellos dos terminarían juntos, pero bueno… tampoco imagine que tu y yo termináramos juntos y míranos ahora vamos a tener a nuestra primera hija dentro de siete meses- Hinata se sonrojo ligeramente

-Si… no sabes lo feliz que estoy, pero… ¿como crees que reaccione la aldea cuando nos vea entrar? No digo que no me alegre volver un tiempo a Konoha pero no olvides que tú te fuiste de la aldea hace tiempo y eres considerado un traidor y yo al seguirte también lo soy- Hinata bajo la mirada con un aire de tristeza

-No pienses en eso, si nos invito a su nombramiento quiere decir que no van a hacer nada contra nosotros- trato de animarla

-Lo se, es solo…solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si…

-No…-la interrumpió- no me importa que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera decidido irme, lo que me importa es que me seguiste y me hiciste la persona mas feliz del mundo- su voz tranquilizo a Hinata quien no tardo en recuperar su habitual sonrisa

-Creo….creo que tienes razón- alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos- yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que e vivido contigo no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo- le sonrió

-Yo tampoco Hinata-chan- aun saltando de rama en rama hábilmente alcanzo a juntar sus labios con los de ella, aunque los dos tenían ganas de llevar aquel beso mas allá sabían que si se dejaban llevar acabarían cayéndose de los arboles o alguna otra consecuencia por lo cual se separaron tan pronto y como el aire les puso una mala jugada

-No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado te sigas sonrojando por un beso- si es que antes estaba sonrojada ahora lo izo aun mas al escuchar su comentario

-To…tonto- se quejo aun algo sonrojada

-haha, vamos Hinata-chan no te enojes- trato de disculparse con su ahora esposa

-hm… tenemos que apurarnos, si no llegaremos tarde- contesto la ojiperla aun fingiendo enojo

Pasadas mas o menos unas tres horas llegaron a la aldea escondida de la hoja, de inmediato se detuvieron al apreciar grandes muros que ciertamente le traía varios recuerdos a cada uno, Hinata estaba algo nerviosa pues hace cuatro años cuando abandono la aldea no se despidió de nadie… se fue así como así sin dar alguna explicación y francamente no sabia como reaccionar si es que se encontraba con algunos de sus amigos… De repente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ¿Qué haría si se encontraba con su padre? Después de mucho trabajo duro, arduos entrenamientos y mucho estudio logro ser la hija que su padre de cierta forma siempre quiso, incluso se podía decir que entablaron una relación de padre a hija, cosa que le costo mucho lograr y así de la nada rompía ese lazo que tanto le costo construir yéndose de la aldea. Sintió como alguien sujetaba sus manos, volteo a ver al causante de esto y era nada menos que su amado rubio de ojos azules

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, todo saldrá bien- Hinata estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho bien lo que le dijeron, pero con la simple mirada… simplemente al ver esos hermosos ojos azules entendió el mensaje "No estas sola"

-Gracias Naruto-kun- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho como si así se liberara de todos sus problemas… aunque de cierta forma, una forma que solo ella podía entender si lo hacia

Después de que rompieran aquel abrazo se armaron de valor y entraron a la aldea, seria mentira si digo que no estaban nerviosos… pero ya estaban ahí y no podían echarse atrás. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaban salvo algunas nuevas casas que se podían observar casi a la entrada y que en los rostros hokage ya habían esculpido el rostro del 6º Hokage, algo irónico pues no seria hokage si hasta dentro de unas horas… caminaron apenas unas calles cuando fueron detenidos por unos ninjas que los reconocieron y trataron de detenerlos, si no fuera por que unos Anbus detuvieron a sus agresores esto hubiera pasado a mayores…

Algo bastante extraño pues aquellos Anbus solo detuvieron a los shinobis que trataron de atacarlos y se retiraron sin decir nada. Lo primero que pensaron fue en ir a la oficina del Hokage, puesto que no les vendría mal ver a Tsunade en sus últimas horas como hokage… Durante su trayectoria mucha de la gente reconocía a Naruto y no podían evitar mirarlo con algo de desprecio, temor y rencor…tal y como la hacían antes. Aun que el rostro del rubio seguía sin inmutarse, seguía tan serio y alegre a la vez, Hinata sabia que muy en el fondo le dolía que lo vieran así, que siguieran pensando que era un monstruo… esta ves fue su turno de sujetar mas fuerte la mano del ojiazul quien de inmediato la sintió y le regalo una sonrisa en agradecimiento en la cual se podía descifrar un enorme "Gracias"

Sinceramente era algo muy extraño… hace tres años se habían ido a vivir a Suna, Hinata esperaba que la gente los tratara mal o al menos a su querido Naruto pues aparte de ser un Jinchuuriki por su culpa Konoha y Suna estuvieron a punto de romper sus alianzas lo que seguramente hubiera llevado a la 3º gran guerra ninja…Pero lo que paso fue todo lo contrario, apenas habían puesto un solo pie dentro de la aldea de la arena y toda la gente los recibió como si fueran unos héroes, incluso se podía decir que las primeras semanas de su estadía fueron muy fastidiosas… no solo por las constantes discusiones de acuerdo a Naruto y a su aparente traición al abandonar la aldea, si no por que a pesar de todo la gente de Suna seguía emocionada por la llegada de ella y Naruto a la aldea…

Cada que salían de su recién adquirida casa la gente siempre les invitaba a algún lado, o les pedía consejos, los bombardeaban con miles de preguntas, algunas a veces un poco incomodas si bien mucha gente pensaría ¿que tiene eso de malo? Y francamente no tiene nada de malo, simplemente llega un momento en el que e hartas; pero al menos tenia la seguridad de que habían encontrado un buen lugar para vivir y el parecer en Konoha, que había salvado tantas veces de la destrucción, que era el mas apto para el puesto de Hokage, que era amigo de varios Kages e innumerables Feudales seguía siendo visto como un monstro, aunque ya no era tan visible como de cuando era niño, pero eso no quitaba la incomodidad que lo hacían sentir bastante irónico ¿no?

-¿en que tanto piensas Hime?-pregunto Naruto al ver a su esposa tan distraída

-Etto…yo…yo… solo pensaba en lo mucho que a cambiado nuestra vida-

-¿sigues triste por eso?-

-no…no, claro que no-negó inmediatamente- solo que me alegro de que me encontraras en el parque aquella noche, de que yo te declarara lo que sentía…otra vez…-Naruto rio nerviosamente por eso- que tuvieras la confianza de decirme que te ibas a ir de la aldea por que los del consejo te querían comprometer con alguien a quien no amabas y finalmente que esa misma noche correspondieras mis sentimientos fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-

-yo pensé que ese era el día mas triste de mi vida, me iría de la aldea, dejaría a mis amigos y lo pero de todo ya no podría verte, pero tu iluminaste mi camino-

-Sabes que siempre estaré contigo Naruto-kun- Esta vez fue Hinata quien tomo la iniciativa y beso apasionadamente al Uzumaki cosa que ya era rutinaria entre ellos

-Lamento interrumpir- esa voz los sobresalto, voltearon a sus espaldas y observaron que era un Anbu con su uniforme reglamentario y con una mascara de águila y para ser más específicos una Anbu puesto que sus complexiones eran las de una mujer- Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga perdona, digo Uzumaki Hinata la godaime esta al tanto de su llegada y pide verlos inmediatamente-explico la Anbu mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos

-claro, de echo ahorita nos dirigíamos a verla- contesto la ojiperla mirando con duda a la Anbu pues de cierto modo se le hacia conocida

-Vamos Ten-ten, ¿tanto hemos cambiado para que no nos reconozcas?- pregunto con cierta ironía en su voz, la Anbu solo reacciono quitándose la mascara dejando ver el rostro de la chica que tal y como había dicho Naruto era Ten-ten

-Veo que tus habilidades han mejorado Naruto-sama- Naruto solo suspiro resignado

-Imagino que como ya sabrás no me gusta que me llamen así-

-ok, ok… solo que todos en la aldea han escuchado de tus increíbles hazañas que realizaste cuando abandonaste la aldea, así que dudo mucho que alguien te llame simplemente por tu nombre y lo mismo va para ti Hinata-

-ya lo creo Ten-ten-san-

-perdonen si soné un poco ruda, pero quería ver como reaccionaban hehe- se acerco a ellos y los abrazo por el cuello a ambos casi asfixiándolos- pero eso no importa, ahora díganme ¿Cómo les ha ido desde que se fueron de la aldea? ¿Ya tienen hijos? ¿Qué tal va el vago de Shikamaru con Temari? ¿Es cierto que Gaara esta saliendo con su alumna…em… a si Matsuri? ¿Me prestarían un poco de dinero?- Tanto Naruto como Hinata se le quedaron viendo a Ten-ten con un mismo pensamiento en mente "No a cambiado nada^^'"

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿lo continuo? Háganmelo saber a ^^, por mi correo que esta en la descripción del perfil o por un review_

_Espero no tardarme mucho en subir el otro cap, con suerte y lo subo el próximo domingo_

_Gracias y por favor ¡ COMENTEN!_


	2. El primer dia

_Hola! Soy yo de nuevo aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo, les agradezco a todos los que dejaron rewies ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^ ps… sin mas que decir volvamos con la historia_

_antes que nada gracias a todos los que me dejaron algun review_

_hiNAru Aburame: n.n gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y espero q et guste ^^_

_Nesumy19: como biene en mi perfil es el primer fic que publico aqui pero no el primero q eh escrito por eso es q escribo mas o menos bien XD gracias por tu comentario y espero que et guste este cap =D  
_

_

* * *

_

_Como ya lo dije Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u_

-¡¿Por que tardaste tanto?- se escucho el grito de la Godaime por todo el lugar

-no fue mi culpa Tsunade-sama, vera es que Naruto y Hinata no dejaban de preguntarme cosas- se excuso lo mas rápido que pudo

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron al unisonó

-uf…-se volteo hacia la ventana- realmente no tiene importancia- dijo mientras les daba la espalda- Ten-ten ponte tu mascara y déjanos a solas- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los 3 ahí presentes, su voz sonaba realmente seria hasta el punto de dar miedo

-ha…hai Tsunade-sama- se puso su mascara y se dirigió a la salida- suerte chicos- les susurro antes de irse

Tan pronto y como Ten-ten salió de la habitación el ambiente se torno un poco tenso, nadie decía nada todo estaba en completo silencio y así siguió durante unos minutos mas

-Bueno, podrían empezar por decirme como les ha ido- dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en su silla

-el…el primer año fue algo difícil, pero desde que nos mudamos a Suna nos ha ido mucho mejor- contesto Hinata un poco nerviosa

-me alegro que les valla bien- alzo la cabeza y los inspecciono con la mirada

-etto…Tsunade-sama-

-Hinata ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?- interrumpió la hokage, Hinata dudo unos segundos pero luego simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y salió de la oficina dejando a Naruto y a Tsunade solos

-Abuela Tsunade yo…-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunto sin rodeos

-…- solo bajo la mirada avergonzado

-Al menos te hubieras despedido- dijo con la voz algo entrecortada

-Lo siento abuela pero simplemente no hubiera sabido que decirte… ni a ti ni a los demás-

-Sabias que hubiera disuelto el consejo al enterarme de eso- sonrió melancólicamente- aun cuando actúan en tu contra no dejas de ver por ellos

-Creo que es un gran defecto-

-Imagino te alegrara saber que Sakura se caso hace 2 años y se fue con su esposo a vivir a la aldea de la cascada- Naruto sintió una gran punzada en el pecho a escuchar ese nombre, por la culpa de ella se vio obligado a abandonar la aldea

Después de vencer a Akatsuki y conseguir que Sasuke volviera a la aldea las cosas volvieron a ser como antes y cuando digo que como antes me refiero a que Sakura volvió a estar detrás del Uchiha, pero a Naruto ya no le molestaba esto pues el estaba mas ocupado pensando en cierta chica ojiperla. Cuando Sakura se entero de que Sasuke e Ino eran pareja se enojo bastante y luego empezó a estar de tras de Naruto dejándolo como ultima opción pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Hinata y que al parecer ya no le interesaba estar con ella cosa que solo la molesto mas y como ya se imaginaran le armo unas escenitas a Naruto mas de una vez, pero aun con todos sus intentos no pudo hacer que Naruto se fijara en ella así que cuando se entero de que Naruto iba a ser Hokage fue a hablar con los del consejo, nadie sabe como lo izo pero consiguió que los del consejo obligaran a Naruto a casarse diciendo que no podían aceptar un Hokage tan joven al menos que estuviera casado, al principio a el rubio le pareció una excelente idea y ya estaba empezando a planear como proponerle matrimonio a Hinata, pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando los del consejo le dijeron que ellos elijarían a su esposa que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Sakura, en ese momento Naruto entendió que su vieja amiga de la infancia de la que alguna vez estuvo enamorado ya no era la misma y aunque decidiera dejar el puesto de Hokage la pelirrosa seguiría molestándolo. Fue difícil, seria mentir si dijera que no pero no tenia otra opción mas que dejar la aldea, ya en la noche quiso darle una ultima vuelta a la aldea y mientras recorría el parque por ultima vez encontró a su ángel que ilumino su camino

-¡Naruto!- grito Tsunade tratando de llamar la atención del rubio

-¡ah! Perdona Abuela- dijo el Uzumaki mientras volvía en si

-¿En que tanto piensas?-

-En nada, solo…solo recordaba algunas cosas- comento algo nostálgico, volteo hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a anochecer pues el cielo empezaba a tornarse con un ligero color rojizo

-No se que ice mal- comento un tanto dolida- no se por que Sakura cambio tanto

-No quiero hablar de eso Abuela-

-te entiendo…-suspiro profundo- me alegra que hayas vuelto a la aldea… al menos por unos días- dijo Tsunade recobrando una sonrisa que muy pocos habían tenido la oportunidad de ver

-También me alegra volver- contesto el rubio de la misma manera- tengo unas enormes ganas de saber como han estado todos-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- hablo la Hokage-

-Ten-ten, al parecer nunca vas a cambiar- comento alegremente el rubio, Tsunade miro cierta duda a Naruto pero hasta ahora se percato de una pequeña presencia de chakra que provenía del techo, sin dudarlo salto de su silla y acomodo un gran golpe al techo el cual destrozo sin ningún problema dejando caer a una Ten-ten algo apenada

-¡Ten-ten! ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba?- pregunto la Hokage con una clara molestia

-hehe vera… etto… es que… me…me dijeron que había ratas en el techo y creí que lo mas conveniente seria deshacerme de ellas- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

La hokage suspiro resignada- sigo sin saber como es que conseguiste llegar a Anbu-

De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una Hinata algo preocupada

-¿están bien? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Ten-ten-san que hace aquí? ¿Y ese hoyo en el techo?- pregunto Hinata bastante confundida, pero como la gran kunoichi que era no tardo en unir todas las piezas- realmente no as cambiado nada Ten-ten-san- la mencionada solo sonrió nerviosamente al ver que todos tenían la mirada puesta en ella

-Ya que estas aquí muéstrales el lugar en el que se van a quedar- ordeno la Hokage

-hai- fue toda la respuesta de la castaña

-nos veremos en unas horas y… suerte con el bebe- dijo la hokage con una gran sonrisa haciendo que tanto el rubio como la ojiperla casi se cayeran de la impresión

-¡lo sabia!- grito una eufórica Ten-ten

Después de que salieran del despacho de la hokage Ten-ten los guio a un hotel bastante lujoso, la recepcionista los atendió gustosa y les entrego la llave de su habitación que no estaba para nada mal…

-Increíble- dijo Hinata al ver la enorme habitación en la que se iban a hospedar

-que envidia- comento la Anbu

-Oye Ten-ten, ¿esta bien que nunca tengas puesta tu mascara?- le pregunto el rubio a su amiga

La mencionada solo sonrió ampliamente- de echo nunca la traigo puesta, no es mi estilo además de que es algo incomodo, apenas y puedes ver que hay delante de ti- se quejo dejando a Naruto y a Hinata con una gran gota resbalando de su cabeza

-Si no tienen nada que hacer me gustaría invitarlos a comer a algún lado, no siempre tengo el honor de estar con el demonio perla y el zorro del desierto- comento bastante divertida

-¡Ten-ten-san!- La regaño la ojiperla- no me gusta que me llamen así, hace parecer que soy algún tipo de monstruo o algo por el estilo- se quejo mientras hacia un puchero

-ok, lo siento pero díganme ¿es cierto todo lo que dicen de ustedes?- pregunto bastante intrigada y realmente no era para menos

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto el Uzumaki

-mm… que ustedes dos derrotaron a todo un ejercito de al menos 100 mercenarios o que antes de irse a vivir a Suna derrotaron a varios lideres de distintos clanes para aprender mas técnicas o Naruto… también dicen por ahí que eres increíble en la cama-

-¡Que!- exclamo Hinata bastante apenada pero a la vez sorprendida, volteo a ver a Naruto y este se estaba sosteniendo de la pared pues de no hacerlo se hubiera estampado con el suelo

-era broma, era broma- aclaro rápidamente la Anbu

-creo que ya fue mucho sobre nosotros- dijo Naruto- ¿que nos puedes contar de ti y los demás?- pregunto con cierto interés

* * *

_se que fue algo corto pero les prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mas largo :D_

_¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto? haganmelo saber por un review que nada les cuesta xD_

_se los dejo mas fácil, sigan la flechita XD_

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Reencuentro

_Hola!^^ soy yo aqui de nuevo trallendoles la conti, muchas gracias a los que han dejado reviews... sin mas no los molesto_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia si muajajaja_

* * *

Ten-ten, Hinata y Naruto se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha en dirección a un restaurante bastante conocido por Naruto, mientras tanto platicaban de cualquier cosa tratando de matar el tiempo en lo que llegaban

-Increíble- comento Naruto- jamás imagine al cejotas con alguna chica y mucho menos con una novia- trato de imaginárselo pero por mas que trataba no lo conseguía

-Imagina que Yakumo-san y Lee-san deben de estar muy contentos- Ten-ten solo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro causada por la reacción de Naruto, aunque realmente no lo culpaba puesto que a ella también le costo trabajo asimilar eso y no por que no le agradara la idea si ni por que francamente era algo un poco difícil de creer- y ¿Qué me puedes decir de los demás?- pregunto esta Hinata ante lo cual Ten-ten solo sonrió ampliamente

-han pasado tantas cosas- se dijo mas a si misma que a ellos- como imagino ya sabrán Kiba y Chouji murieron en los últimos ataques de Akatsuki- por su comentario tanto Naruto como Hinata agacharon la cabeza en clara señal de tristeza- pero no hay que pensar en eso- se repuso de inmediato al ver el estado depre en el que se ponían- lo mas reciente es el matrimonio de Sasuke e Ino dentro de tres dias, es mas ¿Por qué no les preguntamos?- este comentario llamo la atención de Naruto y de inmediato entendió las intenciones de Ten-ten

Naruto sonrió- me parece una excelente idea- Hinata se les quedo viendo con cierta duda pero entendió de inmediato al ver desde lejos como Sasuke e Ino caminaban lentamente hacia ellos, aunque al parecer aun no se percataban de su presencia o eso creía pues realmente no tubo tiempo de averiguarlo pues para cuando ella se dio cuenta su amado Naruto ya los estaba llamando

Sasuke e Ino daban una vuelta por la aldea como era costumbre entre ellos, además de que tenían que arreglarse pues su nombramiento para Hokage seria dentro de unas escasas 3 horas… Tomados de la mano caminaron sin rumbo fijo tratando de pasar el tiempo en compañía del otro mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, Ino como siempre iba sonriente luciendo esa característica alegría suya mientras que Sasuke aunque iba serio en su rostro se podía notar que sus labios se torcían en lo que parecía ser un intento por sonreír, después de darle algunas vueltas al parque a Sasuke le gruño el estomago y decidieron ir a comer a Ichiraku's ramen, no solo por que era el restaurante preferido de su viejo amigo, si no por que aunque no lo pareciera Ichiraku's había crecido tanto que ya no era un simple local mas bien ahora era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Konoha aunque eso no quitaba que la mayoría de la gente que iba a comer ahí solamente pidiera ramen. Caminaron unos escasos cinco minutos y ya podían divisar su destino pero algo realmente interesante llamo su atención y ese algo era cierto rubio que los estaba llamando haciendo todo tipo de señas para que lo notaran cosa que no fue ningún problema, volteo a su izquierda para ver la reacción de Ino pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba a su lado, el Uchiha volvió la mirada hacia su recién llegado amigo y se dio cuenta de que Ino y Naruto se estaban dando un gran abrazo y pues para cuatro años de no verse era algo normal así que el se acerco para poder ver mas de cerca a su amigo

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos- comento el Uzumaki cuando rompió su abrazo con Ino

-¡Hinata!- grito emocionada Ino y de inmediato también se lanzo a abrazarla

-Si Naruto, tanto tiempo- dijo el Uchiha y por primera vez parecía que esbozaba una sonrisa completa- me alegra que hayas venido- comento mientras estrechaban la mano en señal de respeto, saludo, felicidad, realmente no importaba lo que significara

-Por nada del mundo hubiera faltado- comento el rubio

-No saben que alegría me da volver a verlos- exclamo una sonriente Ino- realmente me alegra que hayan podido venir - de inmediato se fijo en una ligera sortija de oro con acabado de diamante que Hinata traía en uno de sus dedos y pudo ver que Naruto también traía puesta una casi idéntica- y por lo que veo no han perdido el tiempo- dijo la rubia señalando sus sortijas

-si, esto…-

-Creo que será mejor que pasemos- hablo Naruto

-Me parece bien- lo apoyo el Uchiha

Cada una de las damas tomo por el brazo a su respectiva pareja y entraron al restaurante prometiendo que seria una interesante velada

-genial- bufo molesta- nada mas llegan y se olvidan de que estoy aquí- reclamo al aire- bueno, realmente no importa tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer con Neji- una gran sonrisa le apareció en el rostro y luego desapareció en un Shunshin

Entraron a Ichiraku's y para la gran sorpresa tanto de Naruto como Hinata realmente había cambiado mucho, no solo por que ahora era aproximadamente cinco veces mas grande que antes si no por que aunque costara trabajo de creer se veía realmente elegante

-Me alegra verlo Sasuke-sama- Sasuke no le respondió a la chica pero asintió con la cabeza- y veo que tiene compañía- volvió a comentar- haber…- sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la impresión- ¿Na…Naruto-kun? ¿Hinata-san?- los nombrados de inmediato voltearon al reconocer que los llamaban

-Ayame- susurro Hinata reconociendo a la chica

-Escuche rumores de que vendrían al nombramiento de Sasuke-sama como Hokage- dijo aun asimilando su presencia- ¡me alegra verlos!- Expreso al aire- pero vengan siéntese por favor, Shima-san por favor prepara una mesa para cuatro- le dijo a una joven castaña que al parecer trabajaba ahí, solo se escucho un "enseguida" como respuesta

-A nosotros también nos alegra verte de nuevo ¿no es así Naruto-kun?-

-Si, claro que si- respondió con una gran sonrisa

En cuanto estuvo preparada la mesa los cuatro se sentaron en ella y casi de inmediato la chica que al parecer respondía al nombre de Shima fue a tomarles la orden

-¿Qué desean?- pregunto con una carismática sonrisa

-Tráiganme un plato de curry con un poco de sushi- dijo Sasuke con su clásica seriedad

-A mi toriyaki con fideos por favor- pidió Ino

-¡Ramen!- exclamo Naruto aunque francamente no sorprendió a nadie

-em… creo que también un poco de ramen por favor- pido Hinata amablemente

-Enseguida- contesto sonriente la castaña- ¿desean algo de tomar?

-de tomar eh… realmente Ichiraku's a crecido mucho- dijo Naruto entre sus pensamientos

-Es solo para que te des una idea de cuanto a crecido la aldea Naruto- comento esta Ino- creo que no les vendría mal visitarnos mas seguido-

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta Ino-san- contesto Hinata- ¿disculpe que tiene de to…-

-¡¿Es usted Naruto-sama?- pregunto la chica algo sorprendida golpeando la mesa lo cual sobresalto levemente a todos

-s…si lo soy- contesto Naruto algo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica- un placer conocerte- dijo mientras le sonreía haciendo que se sonrojara levemente

-el…el…placer es mío Naruto-sama- dijo la castaña aun algo sonrojada- no sabe cuanto e deseado conocerle- ella misma se maldijo mentalmente ¿Cómo es que no reconoció esos hermosos ojos azules? O ese cabello rubio que competía con el mismo sol- Mi… mi nombre es Shima Hoshimura-

-Hoshimura eh- se quedo pensando Hinata

-Tu eres la hija de Sohiro- exclamo sonriente el rubio- dime ¿como a estado ese viejo?- pregunto el Uzumaki

-Naruto-kun un poco mas de respeto por favor, recuerda que Sohiro-san el líder de uno los clanes mas importantes del país del arroz- le susurro Hinata a Naruto

-hehe lo siento Hinata-chan- se disculpo

-desde que lo ayudaron a resolver sus problemas con el clan Fuma a estado mucho mejor- respondió sonriendo la chica

-me alegra oír eso- comento Hinata. Sasuke solo miraba intrigado

-El clan Hoshimura eh… ¿Qué hace un Hoshimura tan lejos del país del arroz?- pregunto el Uchiha, Ino estuvo a punto de reprocharlo pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que tenia razón, eso podría comprometer la seguridad de la aldea

-no seas tan rudo Sasuke- se quejo Naruto

-No, esta bien Naruto-sama, vera… como imagino ya sabrá nosotros los del clan Hoshimura somos expertos en diseñar armamento y hemos estado fabricando varios tipos de armas para Naruto-sama tanto como para Hinata-sama, lo ultimo que nos encargaron fueron varios Kunais especiales para la manipulación del chakra y hachos a la medida… pero no habíamos podido encontrarlos así que cuando nos enteramos que iban a venir al nombramiento de Sasuke-sama a Konoha me enviaron para entregarles su pedido y mientras que trataba de localizarlos decidí buscar un trabajo temporal- explico Shima, Sasuke asintió convencido

-Esta bien, se por carne propia que Naruto y Hinata no son fáciles de encontrar- los dos mencionados solo sonrieron nerviosamente por su comentario

Shima de sus bolsas saco un pergamino y se lo entrego a Naruto- aquí están Naruto-sama- Naruto lo acepto y lo guardo en una de sus bolsas

-Gracias- respondió el rubio

-Cuando vuelvas me saludos a Sohiro-san- comente la ojiperla

-lo are- y sin mas se retiro bastante contenta de haber conocido al que todos en su clan lo consideraban como el salvador

-Valla realmente se han vuelto famosos chicos-

-no tanto Ino-san-

-pero cuéntenos ¿Cómo les ha ido?- pregunto intrigada la Yamanaka- no hemos sabido mucho de ustedes últimamente a excepción que se fueron a vivir a Suna

-bueno teníamos planeado guardarlo como un secreto pero considerando que Ten-ten-san ya lo sabe creo que no tardara mucho en que todos lo sepan- Ino sonrió ampliamente y Sasuke aunque no lo mostrara puso un poco mas de atención en la platica

-Hinata-chan y yo vamos a tener una hija- dijo alegremente Naruto mientras tomaba las manos de su querida ojiperla

-increíble, ni quien te viera tan tímida Hinata- la menciona solo se sonrojo apenada

-de ahí en adelante no a ávido cosas interesantes, misiones, juntas con el consejo, ver a Shikamaru pelear con Temari por el color de la casa, si, nada interesante- Al parecer a Ino le causo gracia la parte de la discusión de Shikamaru y Temari pues se empezó a reír

-ese Shika-vago nunca va a cambiar-

-¿que hay de ustedes?-

-la vida se a tornado muy aburrida desde que te fuiste Naruto- dijo esta Ino

- si- la apoyo el Uchiha- conseguir el titulo de Hokage no fue nada difícil sin ti aquí-

-¿tanto así?- pregunto Hinata

-tanto así que Sasuke-kun derroto a los demás contendientes mientras se comía su desayuno-

-¿enserio?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-no pero casi se podría decir que si- las risas no se hicieron esperar

Llego la comida y todos empezaron a degustarla a excepción de Naruto que la devoro como si no hubiera un mañana, después de que cada quien se acabara su respectivo platillo Sasuke y Naruto pagaron, pues en un principio Ayame tenia pensado que la casa iba a invitar pero al ver la cantidad de platos de ramen que Naruto se acabo cambio drásticamente de parecer

Todos salieron de Ichiraku's y como vieron que se había pasado el tiempo volando se dirigieron de inmediato a la torre del hokage donde la mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba reunida esperando la proclamación del nuevo hokage.

Naruto, Hinata e Ino se unieron a la multitud sin ningún problema mientras veían como Sasuke era aclamado por toda la gente mientras que subía. El nombramiento no tuvo nada que no hubieran tenido los nombramientos anteriores así que aparte de dar un juramento con respecto a defender a la aldea y que Tsunade oficialmente le pasara el titulo no fue nada fuera del otro mundo. Toda la gente que se había reunido en la aldea que realmente había sido mucha empezó a regresar a sus hogares para esperar el día de mañana pues ya era un poco noche Hinata quedo atrapada entre la multitud y por accidente choco contra alguien causando que callera al suelo

- discúlpeme señorita- dijo fríamente el hombre que lo había tirado para después extenderle su mano quien Hinata acepto sin ningún problema pero cuando pudieron verse cara a cara a Hinata le dio un escalofrió en cada arteria de su cuerpo estando incluso a punto de desmayarse

-padre…-fue todo lo que su garganta le permitió articular

* * *

_¿que tal quedo? ¿les gusto? ¿que pasara con Hinata? _

_cualquier comentario, critica constructiva o recomendación son bien resividos, mientras gracias a:_

_Heero Kusanagi: jaja eres el unico que a dejado un review en los dos caps ^^ y espero sigas a si... gracias por darle un tiempo a mi fic_

_Etolplow-kun: tambien gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, espero que te haay gustado el cap :D_

_Maika-ai: bueno aqui esta el cap, y si sakura hubiera echo algo yo la abria echo pagar primero hehe, en fin... espero que te guste el cap_

_Oyuky chan: no te preocupes sakura no saldra en este fic y espero que te haya gustado este cap ^^_

_Y viendo que la flechita ayudo a alguien n_ñ la vuelvo a poner, si alguien llega a perderse solo sigan la flechita XD_

_porfa no sean malos ¡COMENTEN! =D_

l

l

l

l

l

V


	4. Prologo :D

_Lamento decepcionarlos pero esta no es la conti, la conti va a ser hasta el lunes o martes ;D_

_Este mas bien es un prologo(si es q se le puede llamas asi XD) de mi nuevo proyecto o fic cmo quieran llamarle_

_comenten y díganme que les pareció =D_

* * *

Era de noche, una noche fría y oscura en particular… se escuchaban unos fuertes truenos por todo el lugar y aun así todo estaba en calma, abrió los ojos pesadamente pues el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra los cristales de la ventana lo había despertado

Su mirada estaba perdida, demostraba cansancio, duda, dolor, todo eso y muchas cosas más y sin embargo su rostro a la vez parecía tan sereno a la vez

Sin muchas ganas uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se levanto de la cama, se dio un vistazo rápido y se dio cuenta de que no tenia puesta su clásica ropa, si no más bien la clásica bata blanca de un hospital. Perdido en sus pensamientos fue al baño que estaba dentro de su habitación así que no hubo un gran problema

Se miro en el espejo, apenas y alcanzaba a verse la cara pero no le importo pues en ese momento los recuerdos le estaban llegando como un remolino a su cansada mente y eso se podía demostrar por la nula expresión de alguna emoción es su rostro, de pronto con una extraña combinación de cansancio y nostalgia roso levemente su ojo derecho con las yemas de sus dedos y aunque incluso el no lo pudo notar esbozo una diminuta sonrisa

-Que bueno es volver a tenerte- susurro fríamente hacia la nada

Empezó a observarse mas detalladamente, su estatura había decaído mucho, el cabello lo tenía un poco mas largo de lo normal su rostro se veía ahora con un toque de inocencia

-no…no puedo creer que haya func…- se agarro la cabeza en señal de dolor y como si fuera una historia de nunca acabar los recuerdos volvieron a invadirse llegando como un huracán de imágenes. Guerra, casas incendiándose, gente muerta tirada por doquier, shinobis peleando, miles y miles de imágenes relacionadas surcaban su mente en ese momento

-Uzumaki- se escucho una voz a su espalda, casi le da un infarto… sobresaltado volteo y se dio cuanta de que simplemente era una enfermera- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto de una manera ruda la enfermera mirándolo con desprecio pero la expresión de Naruto no cambio en lo mas mínimo y hasta cierto punto intimidando a la enfermera- ¿quieres algo?- volvió a preguntar tratando de esconder su reciente nerviosismo

-Se que no quieres que este aquí- contesto tan frio como cualquier persona que no le encontraba sentido a la vida- me voy a ir de aquí de inmediato pero quiero en mi cama todas las cosas con las que llegue aquí- sonó mas una orden que una petición pero con su actitud fría realmente no se pudo descifrar como es que lo dijo

La enfermera se sorprendió por su actitud, esa mirada tan seca mostraba una carencia de cualquier emoción, si no fuera por que le estaba hablando hasta podría decirse que estaba muerto pues esos hermosos ojos azules ahora carecían de ese brillo tan especial

La enfermera solo asintió aun no saliéndose de su asombro, en cuando se fue Naruto volvió su vista al espejo

-¿Tan chaparro era?- pregunto a la nada tratando de sonreír pero como si ya no hubiera sufrido lo suficiente de nuevo varias imágenes empezaron a invadirlo. Konoha en llamas, los miembros restantes de Akatsuki, la imagen exacta de cuando cierta ojiperla perdió la vida por defenderlo y de la misma manera como una chica rubia se sacrificaba para que el alcanzara a escapar. Soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la pared en un desesperado intento por dejar de torturarse a si mismo con sus recuerdos

Regreso a la habitación y sobre su cama estaban sus ropas y un monedero

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto fríamente pero aun se podía escuchar cansancio en su voz… su respuesta fue que la enfermera señalara un calendario en la pared

-No tardes mucho en irte- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación

El rubio no le presto mucha atención pues su vista estaba enfocada en el calendario que habían señalado, empezó a hacer cuentas

-según esto ahorita debo de tener 10 años- susurro un poco sorprendido- realmente no puedo creer que haya funcionado- repitió una vez mas aun sin poder asimilarlo

* * *

_Voy a publicarlo en cuanto termine este ;D. bueno queria pedirles ayuda es que lo titulos no se me dan muy bien asi que si fueran tan amables_

_les pido que me ayuden a ponerle un titulo a este fic :D y para los que no entendieron nada XP resumido es que naruto viajo por el tiempo ¿como? pronto lo sabran :)_

_comenten, ayudenme con el titulo y diganme que les parecio_

_por cierto el siguiente cap es el capitulo final de este fic_


	5. Mejor de lo que esperaba

_Hola! ^^ yo aqui de nuevo trayendoles el ultimo cap =D_

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sigo sin saber por que tengo q poner esto ¬¬ y peor aun por q todos lo hacen XD_

* * *

Ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro a acepción de unas cuantas calles que eran iluminadas por las farolas de algunos negocios

Hinata se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en la imponente mansión Hyuuga, acompañada de Naruto e Ino

Cuando se encontró con su padre ambos se quedaron en blanco, no sabían que decirse y a pesar de estar rodeados de tanta gente que pasaba a su lado sintieron como si todo hubiera estado en la mas completa calma hasta que cierta castaña de ojos perla interrumpió ese incomodo momento; a Hinata le dio mucho gusto volver a ver a su hermana menor y mas que esta la siguiera viendo como tal, incluso se podría decir que ahora la veía con mas respeto pero lo que no le gusto fue que Hanabi la invitara a la casa, no es que no quisiera estar con ella mas bien era que si aceptaba quisiera o no en algún momento tendría que hablar con su padre y francamente no se sentía lista para hacerlo

-has crecido mucho Hanabi-

-Verdad que si hermana-

-Para mi sigues siendo la misma Hana-chibi- dijo el rubio

Hanabi solo inflo los cachetes en señal de molestia- No me gusta que me digan así- posteriormente izo un diminuto puchero

-no as cambiado en nada Hana-chibi- comento sonriente el rubio

-Tu tampoco Naru-baka- dijo Hanabi muy sonriente aunque ganándose una mirada molesta del Uzumaki- Ino-san ¿por que no vino Sasuke-sama?-

-¿No vino el teme?- pregunto Naruto volteando para todos lados

-uf…-Hanabi se llevo una mano a la cabeza en señal de desapruebo

-Me dijo que los del consejo ya tenían preparadas algunas actividades así que creo que va a estar ocupado por un largo rato- explico la Yamanaka, todos asintieron sintiendo un poco de pena por el pues el papeleo no es algo que le agrade a muchos

-Vez Naru-baka de la que te salvaste-

-¿podrías dejar de llamarme así?- ¬¬

-¿podrías dejar de llamarme así?- lo arremedo

-maldita loca- ¬¬

-maldito loca- lo volvió a arremedar

-¡Hana-chibi!-

-¡Naru-baka!-

-¡Hana-chibi!-

-¡Naru-baka!- Tanto Ino como Hinata se quedaron viendo con gracia la escena, los dos parecían niños pequeños y no era para menos… desde que Naruto empezó a llevarse un poco mejor con Hinata al parecer Hanabi empezó a ver a Naruto como a un hermano mayor aunque eso cubriera los aspectos de estar peleando todo el día

-Lamento interrumpir su interesante plática pero la cena esta servida- todos se asustaron puesto que nadie se percato de la imponente figura de Hiashi

-¿Cena?- pregunto Ino con cierto desgano

-Así es ¿algún problema con eso?- pregunto arqueando la ceja

-no…no claro que no- se excuso rápidamente aunque en el fondo ella Naruto y Hinata se querían morir, acababan de ir a Ichiraku's y conociendo a Hiashi Hyuuga no se levantarían de la mesa hasta que se acabaran hasta el ultimo platillo

Se dirigieron al comedor y de inmediato todos se sentaron, por lo que veían los platos ya estaban servidos así que para no explotar ahí empezaron a comer lentamente

-Casi no tenemos invitados- dijo la castaña- por eso todo siempre anda en silencio pero ahora somos muchos no sean amargados y hagan ruido-

-Al parecer juntarte con Naruto te afecto- respondió Ino entre risas

-Como han estado Naruto-san, según por lo que cuentan se ha vuelto realmente fuerte- hablo Hiashi dejando sorprendidos a todos

-si, hemos estado bien y no… no creo que sea tan fuerte solo que los demás son algo débiles-

-que listo- comento Hanabi rodeado los ojos

-¿Neji no nos va a acompañar?- pregunto la Yamanaka tratando de evitar una nueva discusión entre estos dos

-Desgraciadamente no, esta en su habitación con la señorita Ten-ten y dijo que iba a estar ocupado por al menos unas horas- todos se quedaron callados y no preguntaron mas

La mayor parte de la cena transcurrió en silencio a excepción de un par de discusiones entre Naruto y Hanabi. Cuando terminaron Hiashi los invito a pasar a la sala donde todos fueron sin protestar pues apenas y podían caminar de lo llenos que estaban

-Naru-baka ¿recuerdas las flores que me enviaste en mi cumpleaños?-

-si ¿por?-

-Ino-san me dijo un truco para sembrarlas y ahora todo el jardín esta repleto de ellas, se ve realmente hermoso- Ino sonrió ampliamente

-Verdad que si- dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa- vamos a mostrárselas Hanabi

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo entre las dos se lo llevaron a rastras al jardín dejando una muy incomoda situación entre Hinata y Hiashi, todo estaba en completa calma y en cualquier otra situación eso hubiera resultado agradable pero en esta no

-¿Cómo as estado Hinata?- pregunto fríamente como siempre aunque para alguien de conocerlo tantos años como ella pudo notar cierta felicidad en su voz

-bien…bien- respondió nerviosamente- ¿y tu? Digo… ¿Ustedes?- se maldijo mentalmente

-Bien…desde que se fueron todo a estado en completa, hasta cierto punto molesta tanta rutina ¿no lo crees?- Hinata realmente estaba sorprendida, la voz de su padre sonaba fría y calculadora pero a la vez se podía sentir un aire… ¿alegre?

-me…me imagino- se limito a responder

Hiashi se levanto del sillón en el cual se encontraba y camino en dirección a la ventana y se puso a observar la luna, si es que recordaba bien Hiashi siempre hacia eso cuando se ponía a pensar

-Padre… quiero pedirte disculpas por…-

-shh… no tienes nada por que disculparte, imagino que fue mi culpa, nunca fui un buen padre para ti y creo que con eso solo logre alejarte

-padre… yo…- los ojos Hinata empezaban a humedecerse y aunque estaba usando toda su fuerza para tratar de no llorar al parecer no lo estaba consiguiendo

-dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido y creo que es verdad… desde que te fuiste me di cuenta de los errores que e cometido y para mi mala suerte han sido muchos, de verdad Hinata no sabes cuanto te extrañe-

-padre- Hinata no soporto más y rompió en llanto pero al mismo tiempo fue a abrazar a Hiashi quien correspondió el abrazo de buena manera

-perdóname Hinata- no hubo respuesta pero con tan conmovedor abrazo se pudo traducir en un si-

-¿No interrumpimos nada?- pregunto Hanabi, ambos se separaron y Hinata empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas, por un momento Naruto estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Hiashi pero se detuvo al ver que Hinata lloraba de felicidad

-no…nada ¿Cómo están las flores?- pregunto Hinata tratando de que no vieran sus lagrimas caer aunque fue en vano

-Realmente se ven bien, quien lo creería Hana-chibi izo un buen trabajo-

-ha-ha, que gracioso-

-Ya es un poco tarde, yo ya me tengo que ir- informo esta Ino

-Creo que nosotros también- dijo este Naruto

-¿No quieren quedarse?- pregunto Hanabi

-Hanabi, de seguro tienen cosas que hacer, no hay que molestarlos de seguro mañana los vemos de nuevo-

- esta bien- dijo resignada

Naruto, Hinata e Ino salieron de la mansión Hyuuga, lo primero que hicieron fue acompañar a Ino a su casa, no es que la aldea fuera insegura solo que querian estar platicando un rato mas… después de que la dejaron en su casa se encaminaron al hotel en el cual se hospedaban

-Sabes Hinata, volver no fue tan malo como pensé-

-si, me alegra haber venido- contesto sonriente

-imagino que arreglaste las cosas con Hiashi-

-Si, me alegra ver que las coas van mucho mejor, incluso tu y Hanabi se llevan mejor que antes-

-jaja creo que si-

-Estos serán unos largos días, aun así va a ser interesante la boda de Sasuke-san e Ino-san- dijo la ojiperla ganándose un asentimiento por parte del rubio

-Mas vale descansar-

-_Realmente no me arrepiento de nada_- pensó para si misma Hinata

* * *

_Asi acaba este fic, se que deje el final muy abierto pero generalmente asi los dejo ;D_

_Quien no se haya dado cuentan ya subi mi otro fic, haber si se dan una vuelta por el y comentan XD_

_un agradecimiento especial a:_

_**Minako Uzumaki**: jaja tus ideas me ayudaron para poner el titulo de mi otro fic grax ^^_

_**natsumi hhr nh**: gracias por el review y espero q te haya gustado el ap ;D_

_**hiNAru Aburame**: sip... va a ser niña :D espero que te aya gustado el cap y tienes razon, creo que estubo algo mal de mi parte pedir la opinion del titulo sin decirles mas del fic, aunque es para que aya mas intriga jajaja_

_**maika-ai**: gracias por el review y espero que te aya gustado el cap... ami tambien me dio risa esa parte cuando lo relei XD_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**: gracias por el review espero te alla gustado el cap_

_**Heero Kusanagi**: gracias por el review espero que te alla gustado el cap_

_**zeromtk**: aqui esta el final bro...:D gracias por tu review y espero q te alla gustado jaja nos leemos luego_

_**sasuken**: al principio yo tampoco le enetndi XD pero bueno... gracias por el review y espero que te alla gustado el cap_

_**Shinobu-Hyuga**: el reencuentro salio mejor de lo q espero XD en fin... gracias por el review y espero que et alla gustado el cap_


End file.
